The First Dance Makes Me Realize
by Raven33014
Summary: The titans have been invited to a dance but at the dance who will dance with who? And what will the first dance mean to them? Read the Story and find out
1. The Invitation and The Mall

**Chapter 1- Invitation & Mall**

Robin: Hey guys I found an invitation to a dance

Starfire: May we go please Robin please may we go

Robin: ok we can go

Robin: hey Cy you in?

Cyborg: you bet I am

Robin: Beastboy?

Beastboy: Of course!

Robin: Raven?

Robin: Raven!

Raven: What?

Beastboy: What planet do u live in? hes asking if your going to come to the dance with us

Raven: um...sure

Robin: Well the dance is at 7:00pm and its 2 right now so lets go to the mall to find something for the dance at 3 ok?

Starfire: Wonderful!

Raven: Woohooo extra hoo

At 3:00pm...

Robin: ok titans its time

Cyborg: I'll drive!

Raven: Cant we just fly?

Beastboy: yeah but where are we going to carry all the bags in?

Raven: What ever

At the mall...

Robin:ok the girls go left and the boys go right we'll meet here at 4:00pm

All the titans: ok

Raven and Starfire walk...

Starfire: let us go into that store it is full of dresses

Raven: sigh ok

Starfire: that dress is beautiful

Starfire grabs a long pink dress

Starfire: Raven what do you think

Raven: um...its nice

raven grabs a long purple dress

Raven: What do you think?

Starfire: it is nice but can you not choose a different color like pink?

Raven: because I don't like pink

Starfire: let us go try them on

Raven & Starfire enter a changing room

Raven comes out & then Starfire

Starfire: So what do you think?

Raven: not bad, me?

Starfire: It is beautiful !

Raven: ok..good can we go now im think im getting dizzy of seeing so much cloths

Mean While cy,robin,bb look for a outfit...

Beastboy: so what do you guys think of this one?

Robin: that its way to stupid looking

Robin: and this one?

Cyborg: Yeah sure its perfect for a date

Robin: im going to take this one

Beastboy: im going to take what Robin is taking

Cyborg: ok lets pay now its almost 4:00pm

At the food court...

Raven: Where are they its been 10 min.

Starfire: They shall come eventually

Beastboy: Hey girls!

Raven: finally can we go home now?

Robin: Sure

Cyborg: you seem to be in a hurry

Raven: yeah cuz all that cloths was making me dizzy


	2. The Dance

**Chapter 2- The Dance**

At the tower...in Raven's room

Raven: why am I all of a sudden caring about how I look for the dance? I mean i never care how I look. And specially why do I keep thinking about how Beastboy is going to look for the dance?

Raven grabs a little glitter that she borrowed from Starfire and puts it on her hair

In the hall...

Starfire: um...friends are any of you ready?

Raven comes out of her room...

Raven: I am

Starfire: Raven you look marvelous!

Beastboy comes of his room...

Beastboy stands there looking at Raven

Raven: hello? snap put of it!

Beastboy: oh...sorry you girls look great

Cyborg comes out of his room

Cyborg whispers to Beastboy: is it that or is it that you like one of them?

Beastboy: oh...shut up

Robin comes out of his room...

Robin: Ok titans I think we are ready

Starfire: Yay, I can not wait any longer!

At the dance...

Raven sits down in one of the tables...

Cyborg: Hey bb u should really ask Raven to dance

Beastboy: I want to but... what f she says no

Robin: im sure she'll say yes

Beastboy walks up to Raven...

Raven: What?

Beastboy: um...well I just wanted to know if...

Raven: can you hurry up?

Beastboy: never mind

Beastboy walks away...

Cyborg: why didn't you ask here?

Beastboy: hey you try asking someone like her to dance and you'd understand

Mean while Robin walks up to Starfire...

Robin: Hey um... Star i was wondering if you could dance with me?

Starfire: Oh…Robin yes!

Starfire and Robin go to the dance floor and start to dance...while listening to this song...

**"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"**

Starfire: Robin I thought you would never ask me to dance and i am so glad you did

Robin: Yeah well im glad I asked you...


	3. Asking

**Chapter 3- Asking**

Robin: So…um Star do you want to go out sometime

Starfire listens to the music..

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Starfire: Oh Robin Id love to go out with you!

Robin: ok great

Starfire hugs robin while dancing

Mean While…

Cyborg: BB when are you planning to ask Raven?

Beastboy: I don't know

Cyborg: I say you ask her now or when the next song comes up

Beastboy: ok I'll ask her in the next song

Cyborg: well at least go sit with her she's all alone

Beastboy: ok fine

Beastboy walks up to Raven

Raven: now what?

Beastboy: mind if I sit with you?

Raven: um…no

Then a new song starts…

"Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have   
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have   
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine

If I made you feel second best  
Girl I'm so sorry I was blind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind"

Beastboy: Hey um…Raven want to dance?


End file.
